fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatiana/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "The Mother is with me." * "I have a better grasp of how to fight!" * "I look a bit tougher, wouldn't you say?" * "Is that all?" (1 stat up) * "We must be satisfied with the gifts we have" (Max stats) Class Change * "I swear to use these powers wisely, Mother." Summary Screen * "We secured this victory together!" * "I tried to keep everyone safe, but...!" (An ally dies) * "Oh, Zeke! Zeke, no! (Zeke dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'm not sure about this." * "Don't worry." * "I'll do my best!" Upon Being Healed Used Healing Item * "Yugh! Is this all we got?" (Disliked) * "Well it's filling, at least." (Neutral) * "Very tasty!" (Liked) * "Yay! I really like these." (Loved) Enemy Dodges Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Don't count me out!" * "Oho, is this my chance?" Critical * "I will prevail!" * "Get away from me!" * "Um...Um...Oh Yeah!" * "Here goes nothing!" Finishing Blow * "Just fall!" * "Sorry!" * "Now!" Defeated Enemy * "I did it!" * giggles * "That was for Zeke." * "Uhh, was that alright?" * "I need to get stronger!" Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "Wow. Didn't see that coming." * "Admirably done!" * "Aren't you a tough fighter?" * "My hero!" (If Zeke defeats an enemy) * "Handsomely done!" (If Zeke defeats an enemy) * "You're making me blush!" (If Zeke defeats an enemy) * "My heart's all aflutter." (If Zeke defeats an enemy) * "I've always believed in you." (If Zeke defeats an enemy) Nearby Ally Below Half Health Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"I was raised in an orphanage in one of Rigel’s villages. But I wasn’t a sad child. Far from it, in fact. I always had lots of friends, and the clerics were very kind. That’s what inspired me to become a cleric myself. I want to help people the way they helped me. …Oh, you think I’ve succeeded? Well, that’s nice of you! I wonder. I’m quite the scatterbrain, if you hadn’t noticed. Why, just the other day, I had to bake bread for the church’s hungry. But I forgot it was in the oven, and the loaf came out like a stone! Of course, everyone laughed and ate it anyway. Probably broke their teeth… Sometimes I think they give me more support than the other way around." ;Second Conversation :"When I found Zeke on the beach and saw his wounds, I thought him done for. But I cared for him anyway because I wanted him to live. When he finally opened his eyes, I was filled with elation. I kept caring for him, and eventually we started taking walks together. Then I realized how happy I was spending time with him, and fell in love. Zeke calls himself half a man because of the past he’s lost. But that half is all I will ever need." ;Third Conversation :"…Oh. Alm. Can I help you? …I seem down? Yes, well I suppose I HAVE been ruminating a bit. It’s just…what if Zeke’s memory somehow comes back? What if he remembers he has another family or…another lover? Of course, it would only be right if he returned to her in such a case. But I must be a selfish, awful person, because I don’t want him to remember. What the gods must think of a sinful servant like me…" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts